


The Vamp & Wolf

by Cosmic_Frost



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Found Family, Incest, Memory Loss, Smut, Some Humor, Vampires, Werewolves, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Frost/pseuds/Cosmic_Frost
Summary: A young man recently turned by werewolves has been put into the Mistress's care after causing trouble, who would've thought it would spark something for her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Kneeling in front of Lady Dimitrescu outside her castle was a young man with bag over his head, his hands tied behind his back to restrain him. The tall Mistress looked down at him before bending down to grab his leg and dragged him in the building.

Locking him in the dungeons for the time being, Alcina looked over the letter she had received earlier.

“Alcina Dimitrescu,

We have sent this troublesome boy for you to look after, he has been causing mayhem with the wolves and even the village residents have been caught up in the mess.

It’s been agreed on by your great patience and skills, you’ll be perfect for teaching this young man some respect and hopefully even proper manners.

A package will be sent over to you in a few days that hold clothes for him, since we know you lack attire for his kind.

There’s more information on the back of this letter.

Formally, Mother Miranda.”

She looked over the letter again before looking at the back, the boy is 18 years old and his name is Hayden. He was taken in after crashing his vehicle near the village and despite the transformation having memory loss side effects, he’s not taking his new home very well.

Rubbing her temple Alcina let out a frustrated sigh, she has been resorted to a dog babysitter and is not looking forward to it in the slightest.

Turning around and going back to the dungeons, she stood in front of the cell the wolf is kept in, eyeing him as he sat in the corner. His green eyes nearly covered by his frizzy ash blonde hair stared blankly at her, his honey skin covered in dirt and dried up blood along with his rugged clothes.

She knelt down and gestured him to come closer, it took him some time but he eventually did hesitantly, he was quite short for someone his age. As he stood in front of her she reached her hand out to touch him, his blank expression quickly changed to that of aggression and nipped at her. She smirked at this while moving her hand back.

“I knew that expression was a trick, otherwise you wouldn’t have been sent in my care.” She tilted her head slightly, “Now, Hayden. Either we’re going to do this the easy way or the hard way? That’s up to you to decide.” Without saying another word, the tall Mistress left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Alcina did the next morning was let Hayden out of his cell to wonder around the castle, but only by her side and with arm restraints. The walk was quite boring at first, until Hayden found an opportunity and ran off, but that was quickly put to a stop when Alcina’s nails impaled his shoulder. He did try to fight back but slowly stopped upon the growing blood loss, to her it was amusing.

“If you had not tried running off.” She tugged her claws back and flicked the blood off, “You wouldn’t bleeding so much. You’re lucky I hate mutt blood.” After helping him up they continued their walk, to Hayden’s hesitation.

Taking him outside to her garden and noticing his legs shaking, Alcina sat on a bench and let him sit in the snow. Hayden’s mouth slightly agape and his arms limping down, his wound had already healed by now.

The long silence was broken by one of Alcina’s daughters Daniella, stomping outside in a rage. Stopping upon seeing Hayden, she hissed at him which was responded by a growl from him.

“So it is true! A damn feral dog is living here!” She walked towards him to grab at him, but was stopped by her mother.

Gripping onto her daughter’s wrist tight enough to stop her but loosen enough not to harm her, “I know you and the girls aren’t happy about this, I’m not either.” Letting her go and moving back, Alcina held onto Hayden’s back shirt who close to attacking. “But I’m just doing what I’m ordered to, I’d suggest you do the same, both of you.”

All Daniella could let out was a huff before walking off, making sure to glare back at Hayden.

The Mistress sighed while shaking her head, she knew Daniella wouldn’t take the news well and she knew neither would the other two. Looking down at Hayden she noticed despite still gripping his shirt, he had escaped and was running to the tall metal fence.

Jumping up and swiftly climbing up over the fence, he looked over at Alcina who glared at him and smugly stuck his tongue out at her in victory. But his victory was cut short upon him realising that his hands were stuck to the bars, even his bare feet were frozen stuck to them.

He looked back at Alcina with slight worry on his face, she only responded with a smug grin before making her way inside.

“I hope you like cold weather, because it’s going to be quite chilly tonight with the upcoming snow storm!” She closed the door as she said it, making sure to get a good look of his horror filled face.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours had passed since she left him outside, she kept a close eye on him by looking out the window. He was close to the fence trembling from the cold, he would occasionally let out a loud whimper. His fingers were slowly but surely turning purple and had bits of ice on them, that’s when Alcina decided to go get him.

Walking outside her garden and over to the fence, she held a recently boiled kettle and grabbed onto his arm. Waiting until the water cooled down she poured the warm water over his hands, Hayden let out a soft whimper as she helped let his hands and feet free.

After getting him over the fence she walked him inside, he did have some trouble walking but the pain didn’t stop him from showing aggression her way. She almost couldn’t blame him, but that’s what he got for climbing over a frozen metal fence.

They made their way to his cell and pushed him, as she went to lock the door he grabbed onto her dress, he didn’t attack her but his facial expression still showed hostility.

“What now?” She asked in an angry tone, obviously already tired from him. “You should be lucky that I took you in and not leave you out there longer.” She moved his hand off her and locked the door before walking off, leaving the young man to himself.

The next few days continued like this, him trying to escape but quickly and painfully getting stopped by Lady Dimitrescu. Each time she would lower his food supply until it got to the point where he would receive nothing to eat, not even water.

After going though three days without food or water, he resorted to having aggressive outburst whenever he was let out and attack anyone who was near, he even bit Alcina’s arm. She had thought of physically punishing him, but just thought to leave him alone for a few days.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

After four days of leaving him alone, she visited him to see any difference to his attitude. She opened the cell door and looked over at the skinny figure, he appeared to have been eating whatever creature had crawled in, judging by the tail hanging out of his mouth.

After letting out an impressed chuckle, she walked over to him and kneeled down. “I thought you would’ve been dead by now, now you’re either too stubborn or determined.” She cupped his chin lifting it up slightly, staring at his empty expression. “Are you ready to behave now, Hayden?”

It took him a few seconds before he slowly nodded, barely reacting when he was picked up by the wrist and dragged out. After being dragged around he was thrown into a bathroom, Alcina locking the door behind her.

“Now be a good little pup and wash yourself, I’m sure you’re capable of that.” She said in a sweet yet demanding tone. Surprisingly enough he followed her ordered and turned on the shower, but hesitated when taking his clothes off and putting them to the side, this was amusing to the Mistress. Watching him slowly wash his body, it was obvious he was nervous and she loved it.

For what felt like forever, he turned off the shower and begun drying himself. He could feel Alcina’s gaze as he put his clothes back on, turning around he looked over at her, she hadn’t noticed until now that there was a small scar on his right lip.

Brushing off the detail she opened the door and walked him out, “Now that you’re clean, it’s time to feed you.” Seeing his eyes light up slightly she smirked as they walked downstairs.

Ordering the servants to cook, the two sat at the dinner table and waited patiently. Soon enough Alcina’s daughters walked in and quickly sneered at Hayden being there, but they were quickly silenced by a single glare from their mother before they sat down at the table.

Dinner soon started arriving and they began eating as the servants left, while the girls ate peacefully and quietly, Hayden sat there staring at his slightly cooked slab of meat while drooling and nibbling his bottom lip. The Mistress eyed him while chewing on her food and swallowed, “What’s wrong? Eat it.” She said before taking a sip of her wine.

As if he snapped out of his trance he blinked and began chowing down on the steak with his hands, but he quickly stopped by the sound of the Mistress clearing her throat loudly. Looking up at her, he watched as she showed him her cutting a piece of meat with the knife and fork. Putting his food back on the plate, he grabbed a fork and stabbed the meat before lifting it up and ate it bit by bit. Alcina sighed while rubbing her temple while the daughters laughed at him.

After they were done with dinner and the servants cleaned everything up, Alcina took Hayden up to a guest room and led him in. The room was like all the other bedrooms in the castle, but there was just a single bed with a trunk at the end on it.

“Keep up your nonaggression behavior and you’ll stay here, got that?” She looked down at him and noticed he had already walked in to curiously look around, like a curious puppy in a new home, it was almost adorable to Alcina. She watched as he examined the trunk before going to the bed, it’s like this was the first time he’s never seen one before. She leaned back against the wall in curiosity, she knew the effects of turning one into a wolf were strong but not strong enough to erase common knowledge. Something felt off.

She blinked out of her train of thought upon seeing him just stare at her, almost like he was waiting for her to say something.

“Go on.” She said calmly, “Lay in it.” and with that she saw Hayden lay in the trunk to her confusion, and quickly fall asleep. Alcina wasn’t even frustrated, she just accepted it and left after turning the light off.

It was dark outside and the village people will be locked up in their homes by now, it’ll be a good time to do some investigation. Making her way downstairs she proceeded to make her way to the area Hayden was found, hopefully the crash is still there.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing in front of the snow covered wrecked car, Alcina managed to wipe away some of the snow to get a better look at the exterior of the car. It was old SUV and had signs of damage before the crash, even most of the paint was chipping off.

She leaned inside for a look, there was objects you’d usually find in a small home. In the back was a blanket, bag, a roll of toilet page, couple of clothes and a few bottles of water. The front is empty, he probably kept it like that to drive.

She opened the glove compartment and ravaged through it, finding a thick notebook and several letters. Sitting up out of the car she read through the letters, they were from his parents. After reading through a few it was clear why he was in such an area like this, parents wanted something from him that he couldn’t give at birth, they treated him like he was not even there, no education, no love, nothing. It didn’t say anything like that from the letters, but it was an idea Alcina had after seeing a few choice words written on the papers.

Putting the letters away she opened the notebook, It took a few pages to realize what was in it, he was self educating. She closed the book, she looked long enough. After taking a few things she left to go back to the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting at her desk drinking a glass of wine, she looked down at the bag she had grabbed from the car. The only important thing was his birth certificate and his wallet, had only a stolen library card along with a few dollar notes. This only thing to prove his existence was a printed certificate, it was amazing how far he made it in life, granted a bad one.

She sighed heavily and finished her glass of wine before getting up off her chair, and made her way to the room Hayden was in. He was still in the trunk snoring quietly, Alcina stood in front of him and knelt down. “You really are something interesting, Hayden.” She gently ran her fingers through his hair, the smile she was expressing having a slight grit.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Alcina walked Hayden to a small library and sat him at the table, next to him was a maid who had several books and a single pen in front of her. He looked at the maid for a few seconds, before looking up at the Mistress in confusion.

Turning away Alcina began walking away, “I’ve gotten this maid to help you learn, it’s quite obvious that you lack common and important information.” She glanced back at him. “You better behave and treat the maid with respect, or else.” Those last words almost had a bit of a hiss at the end. She walked out after that.

Hours have gone passed since Alcina left him with one of the maids, she was surprised that there were no screaming from the library yet. Standing up off her bed she made her way downstairs, while making her way to the library she noticed the door was closed. She grabbed the handle and opened it, ready to see the damage.

In the room was just Hayden who was calmly waiting at the table, the maid wasn’t anywhere in sight. Alcina frowned and walked over to him arms crossed, “Where is the maid I assigned you?”

“Getting some fucking tea.”

There was a short awkward silence between the two, the Mistress blinked a few times. This was the first time he spoke and it was quite vulgar, so she shot back.

“Watch your fucking language.”

There was another short awkward silence before the maid walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She bowed to the Mistress before placing the tray on the table and pouring Hayden a cup of tea, Alcina waited until she was done before pulling her aside to question her.

“How has he been behaving so far?” She asked the maid in curiosity.

She was informed that it took him sometime but he managed to speak, it was hoarse at first but became more clear the more they spoke to each other. The maid did push as to why he uses such language but even he was confused and even looked conflicted to answer, but Alcina had an idea on why and waved her back to Hayden before informing her to help him use more formal words.

Lady Dimitrescu rubbed her temple and walked off, a nice glass of wine sounded nice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A few months have gone by since Alcina gave Hayden to the care of the maid, she’s been doing a wonderful job so far. He’s been dressing nicely and eats normally, he can speak properly now with no vulgar language but chose to keep quiet most of the time. He’s even become slightly polite to her daughters. Daniella still disliked him, but Allah and Novella slowly grew comfortable around him.

The maid is definitely getting a day off.

The Mistress strolled around the castle looking for the young man, she knew she shouldn’t have left him alone with no supervision.

Whilst walking around her ears caught the sound of piano keys in the distance, that’s when she immediately knew where he would be. Making her way to the source of the sound she walked into the private music room, where Hayden stood examining the piano.

“There you are!” Alcina exclaimed before walking over to him, “I thought you went and escaped again.”

Hayden blinked at her blankly before looking back at the piano and pressing another key and another, each sound emanating from it causing him to flinch slightly. The sounds seem to startle him but quickly fascinate him right after.

A frown grew on the tall woman’s face, he was like a child discovering for the first time. A person his age shouldn’t be acting like this at all.

Pulling the wide chair back and sitting on it, Alcina patted the extra seating next to her gesturing for him to sit next to her. Upon him sitting next to her with a puzzle expression, she placed her hands on the keys and proceeded to play a tune. Hayden watched in amazement as she played, the reaction made her smile warmly.

The music went on for a while before she ended it and grabbed his wrist. “Why not play with me, Hayden.” Placing his hands on the keys she went on to play another tune, but slowly. “Just watch my fingers and mirror its movement.”

Playing the piano at a steady pace, she glanced over to see Hayden watching her hands before proceeding to play along. It was slow at first and weren’t good sounds, but after many attempts he got the hang of it.

The smile on his face became wide as they both played at a comfortable pace, this continued on until his fingers ached. Satisfied with their little play time, Alcina got up off the chair and turned around.

“Play around with it more if you want, just don’t break it.” She went to walk away but was stopped by a tug on her dress, looking back she furrowed her brows at him.

Hayden looked up at her with sheepish expression, he didn’t say a word but she knew that he wanted her to stay. Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, the Mistress sat back down to his enjoyment and continued playing the piano with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Mistress stood over Hayden with a deadly serious expression on her face and a pair of scissors, it would’ve been clear that he was glaring but his long hair was covering his face. He also would’ve escaped if it weren’t for the daughters holding him still.

The snips of his hair getting cut were loud, but the nonexistent sound of discontent coming from Hayden was louder. It took some time but his hair was cut to a reasonable style, it was good to see his face again though.

Alcina huffed proudly at her work while the girls played with his freshly cut hair, she told them to leave him alone so he could wash and watched them leave the bathroom. She stayed behind and crossed her arms.

“The full moon is going to be tomorrow night and it’ll be your first full transformation, so I will have to keep an extra close watch on you and lock you up.” The sentence caused Hayden to look a bit disheartened but he nodded in response, and with that she left him alone.

Walking down the hallway she looked out the window and stared at the almost full moon, it’s been decades since she’s seen a full werewolf transformation and she wasn’t excited. The first time ones always lose control of their body and go rouge on everything, it’s bothersome having to deal with the aftermath.

She looked away and went towards her room, she had some preparing to do. As she made her way inside her room the phone started to ring, talk about time. Going over to it and picking it up, she greeted the person over the phone. It was one of the higher power people.

They wanted to know Hayden’s progress and she told them what, making sure to leave out the part about her going through his car. They seemed happy with this and told her something that made her stop in thought.

“The group have put their word in and I have decided it was best that you keep him, think of him as a guard dog.”

And before Alcina could say something, they hung up. Putting the receiver down and cupped her mouth to think about what they said, it’s almost as if they planned to give him to her since they never even asked for her opinion. Letting out a sigh she rested her arms on her desk, “Well never mind them, he practically belongs here.” A smiled grew on her face before she got ready to rest for the night.

Later that day the Mistress got a few servants to ready a room for Hayden, she also made sure he had plenty to eat. After all was set he was put into the metal surrounding room, chains around his neck and arms. Alcina stood at the doorway staring at him, watching his body shake and drool. He had early signs of transformation earlier, his eyes reflecting from the light seeping from outside the room.

“Want to know some facts about werewolves?” Without getting an answer from him, she continued. “Despite their turning being painful, transformation afterwards isn’t, just a slight pressure against their body.”

She leaned against the doorway. “The books say that wolves turn every full moon, that isn’t true. Their first full transformation is on a full moon, but they can turn all they want afterwards, it’s funny how little people know.” She smirked. “Don’t even get me started on vampires, that’s a whole other story to ramble on about.”

“Here’s one last one before I go. Full transformation afterwards is like going through second puberty.” She stood straight. “Which means you’re going to be a huge pain in my ass after this.”

Hayden went to attack her but the chains stopped him. She sighed and smiled at him. “I’ll be back, the girls and I are going hunting.” Stepping back and locking the door, she walked away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Prepping themselves with the needed clothes, the women left to collect more food.

Daniella being the stubborn oldest one had decided to go hunting with Novella the second oldest following along her, Alcina was frustrated at first but knew her daughters could handle themselves now. But Allah being the youngest and less experienced, she decided to stay with her mother.

After looking around for victims and collecting what they could, Alcina noticed a familiarly unwanted presence near them. The growling and many glowing eyes from behind the trees had confirmed her suspicions, readying her claws and moving Allah back, she glared back at the eyes.

“Make a sudden move and you’ll be dead in a second.” She threatened with a hiss, to which was responded with more emerging from the trees and bushes. She could tell by the sizes of a few of them that they were young werewolves, cursing herself since she wasn’t allowed to kill the young ones.

Sighing and allowing her claws to deduce in size, she crossed her arms. “If you’re here for a fight, I’m afraid that can’t happen, there are rules here and we must follow them”

Before she could say anymore three of them ran towards her. With visible annoyance, the Mistress got her claws out and stabbed them in the legs. She couldn’t kill them, but she could stun them.

As more came to attack them the more difficult it became to defend, the young ones were always annoying.

While having her back turned to check up on Allah, a wolf jumped up to pounce her. She didn’t have time to attack it and went to shield her child.

But the wolf was tackle by another yet bigger wolf, she watched in quiet shock as the bigger wolf roared and tore into the young wolf before attacking the other wolves. It only took her a few seconds after getting a good look at their fur to realise who it was.

“Hayden?” The name slipped out Dimitrescu’s mouth in a questioning manner.

The wolf stopped and slowly stood up, the moonlight showing his ashy blonde fur and his green eyes slightly glowing in the dark.

Letting go of the heavily injured werewolf in his maw, the tall furry creature slowly made his way to the two women. Allah stayed behind Alcina who reassuringly held her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, she should ready herself from an attack from him, but his presence towards her had no signs of dangers.

Getting on all fours, Hayden sniffed Alcina before moving his muzzle over to Allah who held her weapon close to his face. With a sly smirk forming on his fuzzy muzzle, Hayden slapped his tongue on her face and dragged it up before sitting down. The motion was met with the poor girl yelling out in disgust over having dog spit on her face, Alcina couldn’t help but giggle.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Alcina patted Hayden’s head. “Good to see you didn’t try to kill us.” She looked over at Allah and waved her forward. “Go on, thank him.”

With an annoyed sigh after wiping her face, Allah put her weapon away and gave Hayden a pat.

Soon enough Daniella and Novella found their way back to them, Alcina did have to stop Daniella from attacking Hayden but overall the hunting was a success.

While on their way back with Hayden being the one to carry the supplies, the Mistress wondered on how he managed to escape his restraints. Hopefully the servants were alive to tell her.

Upon reaching the room he was held in and opening the door, she saw that the barred window along with a good portion of the stone wall was gone. Getting a closer look to see more of the damage, the chains appeared to be chewed off judging by the bite marks and a few of his teeth on the ground. The servants weren’t even aware of his escape.

Alcina was quite impressed by this and crossed her arms, she would’ve been angry with him for disobeying her, but since he saved Allah’s life, she could let him off the hook.

She left the room and towards the main living room, seeing Hayden sitting in front of the lit fireplace still in his form. Her daughters have gone to their rooms to do their own thing, so she decided to take a chair and sat near him.

There was now nothing but silenced mixed with the crackling of the fire, it was quite relaxing to Alcina. She looked over at Hayden who just sat there, he could’ve been asleep but it was hard to tell with his furry back face her.

“Hayden” After seeing his ears perk up and his curiously look at her, she continued. “Come here.” She ordered in a calm voice.

Crawling over to her Hayden sat in front of her and rested his head on her lap, for his scary size, he was quite adorable.

Gently stroking his head and watching him rest his eyes, Alcina almost felt a different yet familiar warmth towards him. A warmth similar the one she feels towards her daughters.

Hayden lifted his arms up on her lap resting under his face. A short flashback appeared in Alcina’s mind, is was quick but she knew what it was. A memory of Daniella when she was a child in the same position, it was so long ago that she had nearly completely forgotten.

Without a second thought she got up, causing him to wake and sit back in a startled manner.

“Good night.” Was the last thing she said to him that night before walking off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning felt less colder than usual, but it was nice.

Alcina talked to the maids about cleaning up the mess from last night, Hayden was still in bed recovering from his first transformation. The hole was an easy fix along with the bars and shackles, it was the injured pups from last night that was worrying the Mistress,

Mother Miranda gave simple orders, no harm comes to the wolves and your family, especially the young ones. The rule was made after an incident where nearly half the werewolf population were killed by an unwanted guest from outside.

They weren’t killed but the adults would clearly still not be happy about it. Hayden would most likely be punished by Miranda. The thought of what she’ll do to him worried Alcina, Miranda when angered was a terrifying being not worth trying to fight against.

A knock at her door snapped her out of her thought process, she leaned back on her chair and turned to her door, seeing Novella holding an empty wooden box.

“We’re out of the Kava kava and maca roots, I have asked Daniella to come with me to get more.” Novella closed the box and sighed, “But she’s busy with a maid”

Getting up off her chair and going to her closet, Alcina grabbed her thick winter cloak. “Say no more, I’ve been needing to go out anyway.” Giving a slight nod, Novella left to go get ready.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Whilst walking out towards the small village, Alcina glanced down at Novella who was just staring blankly in the distance. She was always like that, didn’t really care for anything big or small, she only cared about getting the job done when needed. But she would show more than one emotion when she got a rush, it was rare though.

“What do you think of Hayden?”

The question caused Novella to blink her eyes back into focus, “He’s alright, he’s useful and knows how to piss Daniella off.” They walked into the village. “He may be a stubborn moron but he has his quirks, plus kept Allah safe last night so I guess he gets a few good boy points from me.”

Letting out a chuckle, Alcina stopped in front of the shop. “Well that’s good to hear.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking up the snowy hill towards their castle, Novella turned Alcina’s attention to a Carriage near the gate. It was quickly clear to her that Mother Miranda was here and most likely for her or Hayden.

They watched a familiar hooded figure walk out of the castle, it was her. She entered her carriage and without even acknowledging the two, the carriage went passed them back to where they came. After they were out of her vision, Alcina swiftly made her way back inside.

She marched upstairs and towards Hayden’s room, many thoughts ran through her head as she walked and opened the door.

Hayden laid there in his bed eating a bowl of what looked to be high quality beef soup, he looked up at her startled by her sudden entrance. He didn’t appear to be harmed visibly, but she knew something was up.

“Did a woman besides the maids and my girls visit you?” Alcina asked calmly as she closed the door behind her, grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

After Hayden finished swallowing his food, he answered. “Yeah, never got her name other than that she was a family friend. She did ask about last night and I was honest, I didn’t remember anything other than feeling that someone was in great danger.” He used the spoon to stir his soup. “She mentioned something about you and needing a mixed species, but I couldn’t hear it fully.” He lifted the bowl up to his mouth and drank the broth.

“Mixed species?” She thought to herself, the sentence confused her but she continued listening.

Putting the bowl down and licking his lips, he continued. “’She also gave me this delicious soup, wish she brought some for you and the rest though.” He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Alcina looked at him slightly wide eyed, “That’s not something she would do out of pure kindness, there was definitely something in that meat.” She internally said to herself before glancing at the now empty bowl.

Grabbing the bowl and standing up, she excused herself. “Well other than that, it’s good to see you awake and well.” Walking towards the door and grabbing the doorknob, she looked back. “I’ll speak to you soon.” Hayden watched her leave and close the door.

Collecting herself with the information she got from him, she made her way down the hallway to hopefully get some sort of clue as to what was in the food. But she was stopped by Daniella who looked slightly concerned, somewhat out of character for her but it was clear she might’ve met Mother Miranda.

“Allah and I told her what happened last night.” She spoke up, this quickly interest the Mistress. “After we told her, she just smiled and said that it was already dealt with, also mentioning that we shouldn’t have to worry since they attacked first and weren’t killed.”

This relived Alcina a bit but was still worried, “That’s good to hear, you two shouldn't worry now since she left.” She placed a hand on her child’s shoulder. “But make sure to get me next time she visits while I’m gone.”

Daniella nodded making her way to her bedroom. After watching her enter her room, she rubbed her temple and sighed. “At least there wasn’t much trouble caused today.” She said to herself.

That’s when she could hear her phone ring, it must be Mother Miranda. The Mistress swiftly made her way to her room and placed the bowl down on the table before answering, “Hello?”

“Good Evening, Miss Dimitrescu.” The voice on the other end was definitely her. “Terribly sorry for leaving without speaking to you, I was in quite the rush.”

Holding back a sigh, Alcina knew what kind of person Miranda was but she still can be unpredictable. “I understand, but I do have a few questions and I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.”

“Ah yes, you already know that the cub situation is handled with, so I suspect you’re wanting to know about the little chat Hayden and I had.”

“Yes, I’ve known you for a long time. You don’t give other’s high quality goods with expecting something in return, not to mention you saying something about mixed species.” Letting out a sigh, Alcina continued. “Mother Miranda, what are you planning?”

There was a short pause before a slight laugh came out of Miranda. “I was going to tell you at some point, remember years ago when we were working on a wolf and vampire mix?”

She did, it ended horribly. First experiment was getting a werewolf to digest vampire blood, the wolf died days later from their skin burning to ash. The second was getting a vampire to be turned by a wolf, that person died from their body uncontrollably snapping in all sorts of places.

The third was breeding, getting a werewolf and vampire to mate. Tried two times, the female did get pregnant, but the baby never made it.

“Yes.” The Mistress responded. “I remember. I also remember that every attempt failed.”

“That was decades ago, Alcina. You may have stopped researching, but I haven’t.” Alcina could almost hear her smile at the other end. “I wish no harm upon you’re little pet, I can tell you’re fond of him. So I’ve given him a little something special.”

The tall Mistress’s teeth gritted a bit. “What did you give him?”

“You’re blood, I let it dry and turned it into a powder before mixing it up with some other herbs I have.”

Alcina snapped “YOU WHAT?!” She stood up off her chair, phone still pressed against her ear. “Giving him my blood will kill him!”

“Worry not, I have high hopes that no harm will come to him. Yes he might feel sick but that’ll be it.”

Before Alcina could speak, Mother Miranda hung up.

She stood there gripping the receiver for a while before slamming it down on the table, breaking it and the table. She panting heavily from anger before taking a deep breath and calming herself, she knew there was no time nor room to lose herself.

Taking her time to calm down and relax, she decided that a glass of red wine sounded nice.

She went to her bedroom door and opened the door, looking down at her daughters who were obviously eavesdropping. “While I appreciate company, Mommy needs a drink and alone time.” She walked passed them as they swiftly moved out of the way. Hearing them whisper to each other in worry.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The tall Mistress stood out of the castle balcony, sipping her glass of wine and looking out at the cloudy sky. The small flame of rage still trickling inside her over Mother Miranda’s actions, but there was also that inner question she’s been ignoring. Why did she care so much over Hayden?

Sure he’s now considered a resident of her castle and is treated as more than a servant, the girls practically treat him like a little brother the more she thought about it, but he wasn’t part of the family… Right?

Alcina rested her head in her palm in thoughts of contemplation. He’s only ever addressed her by Mistress as far as she’s heard him, and she’s only ever addressed him by his name. Does he consider her as something other than a friend? She’s never really thought about it until now.

She groaned loudly in annoyance, “Why do I care so much about this?!” She shouted angrily. “He’s just a wolf that was forced into my care for his damn stubbornness!” Her grip on the wine glass got tight enough that it shattered, wine dripping down her hand, but it caused her to snap out of her rage and calm down.

“I need to sleep.” Was all she said before she walked back into the castle and rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alcina was quick to check on Hayden. She found him in the piano room playing the large instrument, he looked alright at first glance but she still wanted to make sure.

“Strange to see you awake early.” She walked over to him and sat next to him, the one change she noticed was his scent. He use to smell like a clean dog, but now he had a mix between dirt and her own scent. She felt slightly sick upon the scent.

Hayden stopped playing and looked up at her, “Daniella woke me up to help her with something, couldn’t go back to sleep so I thought I’d practice the piano.” He smiled slightly. “But I am glad you’re here.”

She blinked upon hearing that short sentence. “You are?” She asked wondering what he meant.

He nodded, “Yes, I’ve read more on werewolves and saw that their memory of their previous life gets erased.” His smile went to fade away but he kept it there, almost as if he was hesitant to continue. “Is it possible to have dreams of said life? Not fully but just foggy snippets? I’ve had it for a while now and it’s just getting annoying.”

The question caused Alcina to clench her fist, she already knew exactly what he was talking about. “It’s not common, but yes it can happen. Though it can be easily fixed with medicine.” She hesitated at first, but she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk more about it?” Her voice was reassuring, she knew that he was remembering more than just snippets and was conflicted by it.

The young man clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip, she knew he wanted to scream an answer, she could see all kinds of emotions he was going through. But he did answer.

“I just want to sleep.”

That was all she needed to hear before she stood up, “I’ll go get it.” She said to him before leaving the room.

“Thank you-” He paused a for a bit as she left, trying to get a word out. Until he finally did. “Mother.”

Upon leaving his line of sight she stopped in her tracks, did she hear that just now? She could feel her stomach fluttering in a comfortable warmth, but it felt good. She gasped out a quiet laugh and leaned her side against the wall, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I better get that medicine.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days have gone passed and Hayden’s changes were very visible.

He use to be around five feet tall but was now about six feet and two inches, the girls were mad since they couldn’t use him as an arm rest now. His thin build now slightly more fit and not to mention that his strength had increased a bit, he was now just as strong as Daniella.

He had also grown more smug and confident, Alcina only had herself to blame for letting him get away with destroying Daniella’s favourite skirt, and for suggesting him to take in after her as a joke.

The one thing that has been noted by Alcina is that he had such a sex drive, she learnt that after walking in on him doing it rough with a maid. Now she was alright with watching others including her daughters have sex, but she never witness one nearly paralyzed from waist down from roughness. She had to stop that real quick.

It was good to hear that his past memories weren’t bothering him anymore, but that didn’t push aside the fact that he was injected with her blood.

She made sure to keep a close eye on him, the only noticeable thing was that his hunger for blood increased over his hunger for meat. Other than that there wasn’t anything else note worthy.

But on another happy yet shocking note, Alcina caught both three of her daughters refer Hayden as their younger brother. Guess she should really make it official soon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

All Alcina wanted to do was read a book in peace, but that was ruined upon hearing at the other side of the bookshelf, muffled moans and the sound of a table being lifted up and down. Hayden was at it again.

She sighed and put her book down before moving the books on the shelf to get a view, if he was going to have sex in a door open area he might as well allow others to watch.

After getting a good look at them, she was shocked to see Daniella on the table getting fucked by Hayden. Incest wasn’t anything new in the family though she never participated in it, it was just shocking to see since Daniella hated Hayden. Continuing to watch it came clear that Hayden was coming close, but knowing her daughter he won’t be able to stop at his own pace.

“Harder, you damn mutt!” Daniella shouted at him as she wrapped her legs tighter around him, making sure he won’t escape. She glared at him while her tongue happily stuck out. “Even the maids can pleasure me better than this!”

Hayden glared back at her, he was visibly exhausted and just wanted to get it over and done with. With a huff he grabbed her shirt and tore it off exposing her breast, this pissed her off of course and was quite vocal about it.

“Quit tearing my clothes, you little sh-IT!” Her voice hitched as he began sucking on her nipple while playing with the other, making sure to leave bite marks. Daniella was obviously enjoying it, her legs loosening their grip on him.

Her eyes rolled back along with her head as she felt herself orgasming, her moans more high pitched and loud. But Hayden was still thrusting, he hasn’t has his finish yet. And he wouldn’t.

After collecting herself, Daniella kicked him off of her and wrapped her cloak around her body. Hayden of course looked up at her in a confused frustration, she laughed at his expression. “I only ever mated with you just to satisfy my needs, not yours.” Giving him a mocking bow she disappeared into swarm of bugs and left.

The Mistress sighed, and here she thought her daughter was secretly nice to him. She watched him stand up and lean against the wall, he was quite angry about being left unsatisfied. Grabbing his throbbing cock he proceeded to furiously jerk off, he might as well finish himself off.

“The least you could do is do that in your room.” Hayden froze in place upon hearing the Mistress speak, he looked between the gaps of the books and stared wide eyed at her in horror.

“Ho-How long were you there for?!” He managed to blurt out as he quickly pulled his pants back up, his whole face was glowing red from embarrassment.

“I was here first before you two started your little mishap.” She stood up and smirked. “It appears that the girls have dragged you into their adult fun times, incest is not my taste but it sure are my daughters.”

Hayden stared at her with the same look before a light bulb went off in his head. “Incest? Does that mean what I think it means?”

She looked at him with the same expression, with her head tilted in a questioning manner, “Hm?”

He pointed at her, a slight smug on his mug. “It was only Daniella and I, no Novella or Allah, yet you still called it incest. Which could mean one thing.”

… He was right, but with that smug look she didn’t want to admit it.

So she turned and left the room.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” He shouted out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The day had quickly grown into night and the family sat at the dinner table, it was quiet with only the sound of the utensils tapping the glass plates. The silence was almost annoying, so Alcina spoke up.

“Tomorrow I’m going out to purchase a few important items, if anyone’s interested to accompany me I won’t say no.”

Daniella spoke up first, “I’ll stay, I don’t like the villagers.”

“You don’t like anyone.” Replied Allah.

“Not even our uncle.” Added Novella.

“No one likes him.” Also added Alcina.

Hayden looked at them perplexed on who this uncle is, but that didn’t stop him from speaking. “I’ll go, I’ve been stuck inside this castle for too long and it’ll be good to go out.” He finished his dinner and drink.

The Mistress smiled in response before nodding. “Alright than.” Grabbing her drink she brought her lips to the glass.

A toothy grin formed on his face. “Gotta protect my Mother dearest, right?”

She nearly choke on her drink hearing that sentence, the three mostly Daniella looked at their mother in shock.

“You’re adopting him?!” Daniella asked loudly standing up while gripping her knife.

Novella placed a hand on her elder sister’s shoulder, “When were you going to tell us, Mother?”

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Alcina cleared her throat. “After getting both of your opinions on him, now calm down.” She gave Hayden a glaring side eye. “And from what I’ve witnessed I thought that it might as well happen.”

The youngest spoke up. “I honestly thought he was part of the family. Never knew he wasn’t.” Allah picked up her fork and played with her food. “And if we’re being honest here, he practically belongs here.”

A warm smile grew on their mother’s face before she continued eating, “Good.”

Daniella breathed out an annoyed sigh before sitting back and crossing her arms, Novella smirked and took a sip of her drink.

Meanwhile Hayden who was grinning like an idiot was already chowing down on his food like an animal, Guess old habits die hard.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as discussed last night before Hayden opened his mouth, him and Alcina went out to the village. Before they left Hayden allowed himself to transform, Alcina of course didn’t mind and just led the way. On their walk Hayden ran around her and would occasionally sniff his surroundings, like an actual dog but bigger.

As they arrived at the village they began purchasing the needed products, Hayden making sure to stay by her side, completely unaware of the horrified looks from the villagers.

While there Alcina became aware that Hayden’s sense of smell was very useful, sniffing out all of the better quality products and overall making sure she gets the better stuff.

Satisfied with her purchases and her new child’s skills, They made their way out of the village. While on their walk, Hayden slowed down his walking speed while side eyeing the bushes, something had caught his attention and Alcina upped her defences at this.

Without a warning Hayden dropped the bags and ran to the bushes, jumping in and judging by a loud cry from a man, he had caught something. He dragged his prey out and Alcina looked at the pitiful thing.

“Heisenberg.” She said in a calm yet somehow annoyed tone.

The man who would’ve been mistaken for a homeless man, stared at her with a nervous smile. Hayden’s claws pinning him to the ground to make sure he won’t escape.

“I see you brought a pet dog, you should really train him.” Heisenberg grunted as the beast dug his claws.

“Oh he’s trained quite well.” She smiled mischievously, the expression caused the old man to sweat bullets. “If fact, why don’t I show you.” Her smile went away and she made a slicing motion with her thumb on her neck.

With a toothy smile Hayden bore his fangs and dug them into Heisenberg’s neck, his screams like music to the Mistress’s ears as she closed her eyes smiling. But the screams stopped and were replaced with a loud yelp of a dog, snapping her eyes open and her smile turning to a frown, Alcina saw her brother dig a knife into Hayden’s shoulder causing him to let go of his neck. Without thinking she swiftly grabbed Hayden’s arm and kick the man hard enough for him to hit a tree.

Grabbing the knife and ripping it out, she knelt down to examine his wound. Usually her brother would hold poisoned weapons, thankfully Hayden quickly healed. Looking at the knife she saw nor smelled any poison, but the smell of Hayden's blood caught her interest. Cupping her mouth and gagging, there was definitely a change to his blood and it caused her body to stir.

“I can not believe it.”

Snapping her head away from Hayden, she glared at Heisenberg who was recovering from the kick.

“So I guess good ol’ Mother wasn’t lying.” He snared at her, “My fierce, terrifying and powerful sister! Going soft on a mere wolf.”

“What the hell are you even doing here?” She snarled at him before standing up, “And you have no right questioning my choices in my life.”

Letting out a sarcastic chuckle, he straightened his hat. “Can’t a brother visit his dear ol’ sister without trouble?”

There was a long silence before Alcina got her claws out.

“You are only allowed to enter my home with Mother Miranda’s permission.” Her eyes glowed a bit. “Now leave or I’ll be an only child.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Heisenberg shook his head. “Alright fine, but don’t come whining to me when you start feeling lonely.” He turned and walked away. “Can’t believe she chose a wolf over me.”

Waiting for him to be out of her sight, she returned her claws and knelt down to check up on Hayden. He was still in his wolf form and appeared to be alright. He looked up at her and huffed at her with a puzzled look on his face, opening his mouth to speak but only getting out pathetic yap. But she still knew what he was asking.

“Yes.” She groaned and helped his pick up the bags. “That’s my little brother, you already know to avoid him. He’s not dangerous, just very annoying.”

Standing up on his legs and taking the bags from her, he growled in response. Alcina chuckled and patted his back. “I was going to tell you, but you’ve already been through enough.” She walked with him back towards the castle, making sure to hide the knife under her dress.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

After putting the products in their proper places and going to her room, Lady Dimitrescu sat at her table which had been replaced along with the phone. She held and looked at the bloody weapon, the smell lingering around her nostrils.

Hesitantly she opened her mouth and brought her tongue out close to it, she licked a small amount off the blade and brought her tongue back in her mouth. Dropping the knife and shooting up off her chair clenching her mouth, her body stirring more from the taste.

It wasn’t an awful taste, it was shockingly mouthwatering, nothing she ever had before. Removing her hand from her mouth and sitting back down, she looked down at the knife and decided it was best to throw it out.

Whatever was added to her blood to cause his blood to change without any damages to him, it was clear that what Mother Miranda was planning was working. But the most concerning part to Alcina was how powerfully delicious his blood was, if other vampires and wolves got a whiff of it, he’ll be done for.

The more she thought about it, the more she saw similarities of her reaction to his blood and how others got a taste of hers turning transformation, the only difference was her blood has a regular smell.

That’s when the Mistress had a realization, “If she’s using him to make a special breed, what will she do to him if she succeeds?”

She sat there thinking of what the outcome would be. The most reasonable one would be Hayden taken to be Miranda’s pet, one would be that he would continue living here. The worst one would be him being turned into a mindless beast that would only follow Miranda’s orders, knowing her that’ll most likely be it.

Clenching her jaw in a quiet rage she looked down at the table, Alcina couldn’t interfere at all or there will most likely be hell to pay. The only thing she could do is sit back and watch him be used as a lab rat, she could only hope for things to turn out in her favour and not Miranda’s.

Overall it was torture for the tall Mistress.

A knock at the door brought Alcina out of her thoughts and she spoke out to the person to come in, it was Hayden in his normal form. His presence brought a smile to her face.

Walking over to her with a troubled expression, she was worried by this and watched as he got something out of his pocket. It was some sort of tiny device, upon closer examination it appeared to be a camera.

“I found it near the garden fence on a tree, figured you’ll like to know.” Hayden went through his pockets and got out five more. “This was all I could find outside the castle, I doubt there’s some inside but there’s always a chance.”

Furrowing her brows in curiosity at this discovery, Alcina grabbed one and closely examined it. There was a tiny logo on the base, it almost looked like an umbrella from top view but she could be sure due to the size.

Placing the device on the table along with the rest, she stood up off her chair. “Thank you for notifying me of this, Hayden.” She gently patted his head while walking passed him. “It appears someone is spying on us.”

Alcina left the room closing the door behind her, Hayden stood in her room eyeing the cameras cautiously.

Than the phone rang, Hayden was startled by the sudden ring and picked up the phone receiver before bringing it to his ear.

“Hello?”

There was a short silence before the other end responded, Hayden immediately recognized the voice.

“Ah Hayden, just the one I wanted to speak to.”

Tilting his head and furrowing his brows in confusion, he replied. “You did?”

“Yes, now listen carefully and you better obey. It’s very important.” Her voice didn’t have any concern to it nor seriousness to it, but Alcina has told him to never disobey this woman or anger her.

“I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Terribly sorry for slow updates, I'm an artist that's currently working on a comic and other drawings, so updates to this story will be slow.]


End file.
